A Christmas for the Dog
by Langley
Summary: It is the season of giving and Kagome journeys to share it with her friends in the past. Will everyone be able to get along during this time of snow or will Kagome's holiday be ruined?


A Christmas Story  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is copyright all respectful owners, such as Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own or have rights to any of it.sadly. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Kagome sighed as she set down her heavy bag of decorations. Her mother looked her over.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be warm enough? " she said to her daughter.  
  
"I'll be fine," Kagome answered, taking the scarf her mother handed her anyway.  
  
"Now remember what I told you. I want you home for Christmas day."  
  
"I know Mom, don't worry."  
  
"Okay, then. Be careful, and I hope you have fun," her mother sighed, "It seems like you're never home anymore," as Kagome picked up her belongings and the bag, tossing it over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, but you wouldn't want me just sitting up there in my room all day would you?" she replied, hugging her mother good-bye.  
  
"It'd be better than knowing you're in the past fighting with a dog-demon."  
  
Kagome grinned and started her way to the well. "I'll see ya in a couple of days!" she called, waving absently. Mom doesn't know how right she was. I'm either fighting monsters with the dog-demon or actually fighting that dog- demon. Why is he so stubborn.?  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha stopped in the middle of pounding Shippou's head when he saw a huge bag fly over the lip of the well. Kagome popped up soon after.  
  
"So, you're finally back wench? It took you long enough. And what is all this crap you've brought with you?" Inuyasha said to her, nudging the bag with his foot.  
  
"It's not crap, Inuyasha. They're decorations for Christmas. I thought it'd be nice to bring them here," Kagome answered.  
  
She opened the bag to show them some of the ornaments. Shippou took one and asked, "What's Christmas, Kagome?"  
  
"Christmas is a special holiday we celebrate in my time, which is just a few days away," Kagome replied. Shippou looked puzzled.  
  
"What happens on Christmas day?" he asked. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha looked just as interested.  
  
"It is kind of a long story. basically it is the day when everyone gets to open their presents that were placed under the tree."  
  
Shippou's eyes went wide. "Presents?! .under a tree?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Yes, presents. I brought some for all of you. I hope you like them.."  
  
"Even for Inuyasha? He doesn't deserve one," Shippou said. He managed to dodge Inuyasha's fist.  
  
Shippou let loose his other questions as the trio began to walk toward the village. "Why do we put the presents under a tree? What are all these decorations going to do? Who's this fat guy in the red suit?" Shippou asked, looking randomly through Kagome's bag. The curious kitsune then grabbed a carton out of Kagome's bag. It read: Special X-mas Egg-nog. "Why did you bring egg-nog? What is egg-nog?"  
  
Once he realized that she wasn't going to bother answering his questions, he took a swig of the "egg-nog". Noticing his gagging noises, Kagome said, "Oh yeah.that stuff's pretty old. And it doesn't taste that great when it's fresh either. Why did I pack that..? Hmm. Mom must of put that in there."  
  
x_x (Shippou's current state.)  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Kagome tried to explain Christmas to everyone back at the hut as best she could. She hadn't really thought about having to explain it that much, but they accepted what she said. They all liked the idea of getting presents anyways, no matter the reason.  
  
Kagome smiled, placing the last decoration atop the tree. She had had a time trying to convince Inuyasha to help Miroku "fetch" one out in the snow. Afterwards she began to worry about how much warmth his outfit really gave him. He was barefoot for one thing. He also refused to take any blanket offered, saying, "I don't need any blanket from a puny human. Demon blood can take any amount of cold." For his sake, Kagome hoped that was true. It was most likely to get a lot colder, with much more snow. She hoped that they wouldn't get snowed in. She wanted to be able to keep her promise to her mother about getting home on Christmas day.  
  
Shippou shook Kagome out of her thoughts, saying, "I don't know what you brought to give to Inuyasha, but I think you should give him that egg-nog stuff." Kagome giggled. She glanced at Inuyasha across the room.  
  
Her main reason for sharing Christmas with her friends in this time was to have some fun with them. It seemed as if they were always chasing demons and shards. Kagome thought that they all deserved a break, but Inuyasha, of course, had to be stubborn and obnoxious about it.  
  
Everything with him has to be about hunting those shards. Why can't he ever just relax? I thought it would be nice to spend some time with him. Ah well.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Watching the others, Inuyasha thought he was going to be sick. Kagome was across from him, giggling with the annoying little kitsune, Miroku trying to get close enough to molest Sango. The hag just sitting there. being haggish. When did he ever know where the flea was?  
  
Am I the only one who cares about the damn shards? I guess this isn't that bad really. Plus, it is getting colder outside. I thought my feet were going to fall off! I can't believe her, making me go out and get some tree that I would much rather have burning as firewood.  
  
He tried to look as irritated as he could, succeeding as usual. I wonder what Kagome got me as a gift. Shippou was right. I don't deserve a present. She might as well give me that "egg-nog" crap. 


End file.
